terminatorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Nordson
'Physical description' The man stands at a slightly taller then average height, about six feet and an inch. He appears to be physically fit but not overtly muscular. His dark brown hair is usually brushed to one side and kempt. A thin stubble grows across the lower part of his face and neck. His dark green eyes could be mistaken for Hazel in poor lighting. He usually sports a dirty henley, it's cuffs rolled up and pushed to his elbows, revealing scarred forearms on lean muscle. A black fabric of kevlar can be seen around the collar area under the henley. A combat harness lies wrapped around him, holding a holster under his arm and magazine pouches under the opposite side. Usually a thick vest lies over-top of the mess, ceramic plates causing the vest to bulge more then usual. Despite the plentifulness of his attire, it is all worn down; giving a very world weary appearance. A medium sized pouch is hooked to his belt to his left, near the front curvature of his hip, labeled with a dusty tag that reads 'survival kit'. Directly on his left is an even larger pouch, marked with a white cross and a green circular background. On his right side three magazine pouches sit, all in front of him. Directly sitting on his right is the largest of the pouches sitting on his belt, it is of worn supple leather with not indication of what it contains. A journal can be seen sticking out of his back pocket, with a pencil peeking out the top of the worn leather bound book. His worker jeans are dirty and dark from all the water it has taken in, the bottom is frayed badly. His shoes are made of hard brown leather, the bottom is made of soft traingular treads. 'Personality' {C Usually light hearted despite his situations. Has the rare feat of being educated and literate, he can be quick-witted but falls down when it comes to long-term planning. He experiances fear as much as the next guy, but it drives him forward more then anything. Preffering not to get involved in drama or disputes, his often times reckless and stubborn nature causes him to butt heads with superiors; ironically treating those less fortunate better then his commanding officers. Prefers light alcahol over heavy liquor or soda, even with the stale taste. Mutters or talks to himself when thinking, usually getting him in trouble. A die hard attitude and a lazy demeanor give the impression that he might be bipolar. Often experiance reluctance when confrotned with difficulties. 'Brief Back Story' {C Born in 2005, near what use to be Mississippi. Daniel's family was always on the move. Daniel's father James; was part of a traders caravan following the Mississippi river North, staying at different spots for no more then a year. Planning on supplying trading posts in Arkansas, Tennessee and Missouri. When Daniel was fifteen, he lost his father when he strayed to close to the water and got dragged under by hydro-bots. Leaving his mother, Mary, to take care of him. After the death of James, the caravan decided it was to dangerous to travel along the Mississippi river. They decided to accompany a resistance convoy, that was headed to Kansas because of the rumors of decreased drone activity. After reaching Kansas, Daniel and his mother Mary settled at a small camp named 'Country'. After three years, the camp fell under vicious aerial attacks. Whereas Daniel got separated from his mother and the camp. He also acquired a mild concussion during the attack. After a week of wandering and avoiding aerial patrols he ended up on the outskirts of Oklahoma. Where he stumbled into a bandit camp. They took him in as a new member, the bandit group was cleverly named 'Western Oklahoma raiders'. Daniel was involved with this group for up to two years until it went through a small civil war, with Daniel leading the losing side. Daniel and the last of of his bandits fled to New Mexico, where they integrated themselves with the local resistance. Over the course of three years, Daniel was the only one left of the group from Oklahoma. In 2026 the resistance force stationed around the Grand Canyon called for help. Meeting a chopper convoy at the western edge of New Mexico, they flew to the camp. After successfully re-enforcing th e Arizona resistance. Daniel along with twenty others stayed, spreading into the general area over the course of three years.One of the resistance commanders there, Julia Phillips decided to send forces to scout Hoover dam. Daniel was sent, along with a-hundred-and twenty-seven others to set up an observation camp. A request then came in from a resistance branch in Reno, for reinforcements. Daniel and ten others were sent via chopper but were subsequently shot down along the border of California. Daniel ended up in the abandoned town of what used to be Calico. He stayed there in a month of isolation, before setting out on a three month journey to the remains of Riverside. In which he met pilgrims on the way to the rumored untouched Asian temple, called Hsi Lai. Daniel accompanied them, reaching the temple by 2030. He then followed a trading convoy on it's way back to LA via trucks. The convoy was ransacked near Santa Ana, where Daniel managed to escape into the metro system. Visiting a station turned Haven called, "Guardian". The station was then soon after his arrival; overwhelmed by an HK Widow attack. Saved by a passing Tech-comm patrol, Daniel was escorted back to their camp. 'Qoutes' "Well it couldn't really get worse from here... Wait what's that sound?" (Stuck underground) "Oh crap-" (An 800 marching into his room) "No- no- no- no!" (A 600 spotting him with it's flamethrower at the ready) "How's it goin'?" (Classic introduction) "About that beer I owe ya'." (Upon the aquiration of model_67) "What could possibly go wrong?" (During a briefing before any assualt on SkyNET) "What'd you do to piss these guys off?" (Coming upon a group under fire.) "Hold this for me!" (Upon tossing or launching a explosive projectile.) "What a dick..." "Jerkweed" (Muttering insults) "I guess you could say he had an explosive ending" (Lame one liner after detonation of an 882) "I guess you could say he had to split" (Lame one liner, after a 600 is cleaved in half by a .50 round) "Cute..." (In response to puns or lame one liners) "I just live here" (When told about a certain cat fight in the med-bay) Category:Characters in TechCom